Over the last decade, the semiconductor industry has demonstrated a significant, worldwide effort to develop commercially viable magnetic logic devices. Magnetoelectronic logic, where digital circuits are composed from magnetic logic devices, can potentially offer low energy, nonvolatile operation in an all-metallic process that may be decrease production costs as compared to currently available technology for digital circuits.